


Chloroform

by starry_eyes



Series: Aphrodisia [1]
Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Breeding, Drugged Sex, Dubious Consent, F/M, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 09:15:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18280187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starry_eyes/pseuds/starry_eyes
Summary: 'You write SO good. Is it okay if I request Clown breeding a afab reader? Thank you!'The Clown drugs you and takes you back to his caravan to make you his.





	Chloroform

You opened your eyes blearily to unfamiliar scenery. What had happened? You had been in a Trial, but you didn’t remember dying or escaping, and you weren’t back at the campfire. You didn’t remember the Killer, either. Attempting to stand up was useless; your limbs felt full of cement. As your vision adjusted, your gaze was drawn to newspaper clippings on the sparsely-decorated wooden walls and shelves littered with half-empty liquor bottles.

You wracked your brains, trying to figure out where the hell you were, when slow, heavy footsteps could be heard just outside of the door, ascending wooden steps and making them creak.

“Hello?” you called out, your voice croaky and your mouth dry. It could be another Survivor; maybe they could carry you out.

There was silence in response, save for a deep wheeze and cough. Then, a key slotted into the lock and the person entered.

Oh, shit.

 

You pieced together the missing parts of your memory. You had been surviving against the Clown; he had hit you with his gas; and then he must have taken you back to his caravan. Was that allowed? You knew Killers could often win favours from the Entity, but they would kill you after hooking you; a Killer kidnapping you and taking you back to his home (or the Entity’s version of it) was certainly a new one.

He stopped in the doorway, doubled over to catch his breath, and his brown, almost black eyes roved over your body as he did so. You were suddenly acutely aware of how helpless you were. A smile twitched at his lips to join the painted one on his skin as he burst into laughter that abruptly dissolved into a coughing fit. As soon as he was able, he stood to his full, towering height, and grinned at you wider still.

“You’re awake now, huh?” he cooed, stalking towards you and kneeling down in front of you. A hand found its way to your shoulder, then the delicate skin of your neck, feeling the pulse racing beneath. “Hope you’re not too woozy… ‘s the only way I could get you here without you tryin’ t’run off and leave me.”

You tried to stagger to your feet and his fingers twitched instinctively around your throat. Exerting his power, maybe. A threat. Your eyes travel to the butterfly knife sheathed at his hip, then back up to his face looming over you.

“What’s the matter? Cat got your tongue?”

You wetted your lips and stared up at him as defiantly as you could. Months in this Realm had hardened you, made you somewhat immune to the idea of dying, seeing as it was never permanent.

“Just hurry up and get it over with,” you snapped, patience wearing ever thinner as he chuckled and shook his head.

“You have no idea, do ya?”

Before you could figure out what he meant, he released your neck, satisfied that you were unable to run, and unbuttoned his shirt.

Then the reality of your situation set in.

 

Had it been any other situation - had it been a hatchet wedged in your back, a reverse bear trap ticking down - you still would’ve found some fight in you to try and find a trap door. But as it was, the drugged gas had firmly taken hold of your body and didn’t seem to be wearing off no matter how much you willed it to.

The caravan’s walls closed in around you as the Clown advanced on you, discarding his clothes as he went. His tattered plaid boxers, stained with a wet patch, were last to go. His cock was already hard - probably had been for a while, judging by the steady dribble of precum coming from the slit - and ruddy as he gave it a few pumps in his large hand. Then, he was on top of you, tearing off yours with the help of Madame Butterfly, cursing under his breath about you wearing trousers as opposed to something more easily accessible like a skirt. He cooed at you as you flinched away from the bloody blade just barely, the sensation of the edge cruising over your skin making you tremble.

“I’m not gonna hurt ya,” he murmured, skirting his hands over your bare body like he couldn’t believe the sight in front of him. “I’d’ve cut ya by now if I was gonna.”

The words took a moment to sink in and, with some consideration, you realised he was right. You knew this Killer; he was known for taking trinkets from Survivors in the form of their fingers. This time, he had decided he would take you instead.

 

He had taken your stifled silence as a challenge, determined to hear you moan or whimper. A calloused finger and thumb pinched your nipples meanly as his eyes studied your expression. Your eyes flickered and your jaw clenched.

“C’mon, there’s no one here to hear ya, kid. Don’t be shy.”

Your cheeks flushed at this, the coaxing combined with the endearment going straight to your cunt. It was humiliating, but you reasoned with yourself that you hadn’t had any time to yourself, so to speak, since you’d been dragged into the Fog. Your body was just responding accordingly.

His hands moved downwards, pulling your legs apart with ease.

“Been a while since I’ve had a pretty young thing like you,” he mused as he probed at your pussy, rubbing circles on your clit. You caught your lip between your teeth to muffle yourself and squeezed your eyes shut. They flew open again, your mouth agape in a surprised, silent cry, as a thick finger slid its way into you.

He moved expertly and you had to wonder how many times he had done this to know how to turn you on more than you had ever thought possible. Another digit soon joined the first, stretching you in preparation for his cock.

“Oh, god,” you whispered, your hips quivering.

He grinned down at you, so close that you could feel and smell his hot iron breath on your cheek.

“No gods here - only you, me, and the Entity,” he chuckled. You blanched - had you said that aloud? In response, he curled his fingers, pressing up against the spongy walls of your insides and making your eyelids flutter. “Oh? You like that?”

Your better judgement forced you to stay silent, save for a small gasp that could have been passed off as a breath. His face paint creased into the wrinkles of his forehead when he furrowed his eyebrows, determined to elicit a proper response. A familiar pressure met your sopping hole as a third finger slowly entered you, this action finally breaking you and making you keen. The Clown’s face split with a smile.

“That’s it… gettin’ better now, huh?” he murmured, his free hand coming up to cradle your face as if there were an intimacy between the two of you. You narrowed your eyes at him and peered down past his heaving belly to his hard cock throbbing between his legs. Perhaps - perhaps it wasn’t so bad.

He pulled his hand away, the other still buried inside of you, and brought it to your chest to squeeze and knead at it before bringing his mouth to one of your nipples. Your eyes closed and your nose wrinkled as he ended up smearing his greasepaint across your breasts. A graze of his teeth against the sensitive nub drew a hiss from you and he pulled away smugly then removed his fingers from your cunt, wiping them haphazardly on a nearby item of clothing on the floor.

 

The Clown (you had no inkling of his name) was uncharacteristically gentle with the way he guided his cock to your hole. He pushed it inside inch-by-inch, letting you adjust gradually - and once you had, he became considerably rougher with his treatment. Your hands scrambled for purchase, eventually settling for looping around his neck and digging into his back. He just wheezed and chuckled as he gripped your hips. A grunt escaped his lips when your cunt fluttered around him in response to the brutal pace he had set. He was damn pleased with himself for catching you; you were such a pretty thing. Shame the Entity wouldn’t allow him to keep you - perhaps he’d have to find another way to prove that you were his…

The sudden change of position had you gasping like the wind had been knocked out of you. Your knees were by your head and the new angle had him hitting the most sensitive point inside of you and driving deeper than before.

“There we go,” he groaned. His hot breath hit your face as he panted above you, carrying the sharp smell of spirits.

The position - a mating press, you’d come to realise - stripped any of your remaining power from you. You just let yourself go. Your moaning spurred him on, encouraged him to thrust harder into your white-hot wetness until you were putty in his hands.

He could already tell he wasn’t going to last long. Perhaps his age had affected his stamina or maybe it was just that you were so tight around him…

Another well-placed thrust had your cunt squeezing his length and trying to milk it dry. It took all of his resolve to hold back.

“Damn, kid,” he cooed gruffly in response to your sobbing, “you know how to make a man feel good, huh?”

Your cheeks burned, flushing a bright red, and you practically mewled beneath him. Upon hearing that pitiful little noise, a calloused hand came between your bodies to rub at your swollen clit, coaxing more sounds out of you. You were panting like he did during a Trial and twisting on the wooden floor as your temporary paralysis began to wear off.

Sweat stuck your hair to your face as he loomed over you and thrusted continuously, trying his damnedest to savour every sensation of you, because who knew how long it would be before the two of you would be reunited like that again? It was up to the Entity.

 

Another particularly hard rut from the Killer sent you over your peak without any warning. Your whole body tensed and shook before the tension dissipated and left you lolling in the Clown’s surprisingly strong grasp like a rag doll. Oversensitivity made you cringe away from his touch and the way he kept slamming into you, but he simply moved his hands to grab your hips and sped up his pace, chasing his own pleasure.

As you came down from your orgasm-induced bliss, you realised with a pang that he wasn’t wearing any protection and babbled at him in a panic.

“You - you need to pull out. You know that, right? Please - please don’t cum inside me. I don’t wanna get pregnant -”

He interrupted you with a bark of laughter and a nod that was clearly non-committal. Tears welled in your eyes as he ignored your pleas.

His thrusts grew more erratic until he finally reached his own peak - and you yowled like a pained cat as warmth spread inside of you. He groaned and chuckled, basking in your fear, then slowly pulled out and wiped his wet cock on the inside of your thighs. He held you down whilst he made sure every drop of cum was firmly inside of you, pushing it further into the gaping mess with two fingers.

“Good job taking all of that,” he chuckled.

 

Bolting to your feet, you staggered on Bambi legs to get dressed. Your mouth was drawn in a thin line as he watched you intently, sitting back on a chest to have a post-coitus smoke. His dark eyes followed you quietly.

When you opened the door, sniffling weakly, he finally spoke.

“The name’s Jeffrey, by the way. Jeffrey Hawk. Y’know, in case you want to come callin’ again.”

You shivered and then bolted, stumbling across the Entity’s recreation of the church grounds.

 

You didn't look back until you'd found the hatch.

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO THIS REQUEST LITERALLY TOOK ME ABOUT TWO OR THREE WEEKS TO DO BECAUSE I WENT TOO GODDAMN HAM BECAUSE I  
> AM DOWN TO CLOWN
> 
> ...request more @ tierthree.tumblr.com and hopefully next time i won't get so caught up in it dufshfdf


End file.
